Mes nuits sans sommeil
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Milo va mal. Milo divague ce soir mais personne n'est là pour le réconforter. Où est-il passé ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là auprès de lui ? Les fantômes de ses nuits reviennent le hanter. Milo va vraiment mal.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je désirais depuis longtemps m'attaquer à Milo, personnage que j'apprécie grandement. Mais par peur de ne pas savoir retranscrire son caractère, je n'ai jamais vraiment osé le toucher. Après, il est inutile de se poser des questions cent milles ans non plus : il faut sauter le pas parce qu'on en a envie.

La peur n'évite pas le danger comme on dit. De plus, je vais écouler tous mes textes flottants pour passer à autre chose. Je n'en ai plus beaucoup mais j'ai décidé de publier les fanfics qui le méritent.

Advienne que pourra. Si l'inspiration me revient un jour je continuerais, sinon tant pis.

Bonne lecture,

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

OOooooOOOooOOOooOO

 **Mes nuits sans sommeil**

OOooooOOOooOOOooOO

* * *

Milo se lève, il ne trouve pas le sommeil comme bon nombre de soirs. Cela remonte à des années la dernière fois où il a dormi d'un sommeil de plombs. Sans rêves pour venir le hanter, sans cauchemars pour lui rappeler son passé. Accoudé sur son matelas, il halète. La moiteur de l'été fait perler des gouttes de sueur le long de son front. Il transpire carrément sur son lit blanc. Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque, ses mèches collées le glace. Il se lève finalement et part dans la cuisine pour se chercher un verre d'eau fraiche.

La nuit au Sanctuaire n'est pas des plus douces, la chaleur écrasante de la journée retombe contre les murs et sur le sol marbré. Comment fait-il pour supporter cette apesanteur ? Il en a l'habitude à vrai dire, vu qu'il est né dans ce pays.

L'eau coule dans sa gorge, lui procure un bien fou. Une fois désaltéré, Milo ne retourne pas se coucher, il part… Il part ailleurs. Ailleurs qu'ici. Dans son temple, théâtre de batailles passées, théâtre de sordides crimes. Ses réflexions vont vers un autre monde, un monde teinté de bonheur, de douceur… Un monde où il est encore avec _lui_. Lui. Son amour. Son âme sœur. Son double bénéfique, celui qui lui apporte quiétude et joie.

* * *

Le chevalier du Scorpion en a commis des atrocités. Quand il était au service du mauvais Pope. Jamais il n'a su le démasquer et c'est bien cela qui lui bouffe l'existence depuis. Depuis leur retour à la vie. Milo qui se croyait Saint le plus droit, le plus loyal ne sait plus qui il est. Une partie de sa vie restera ternie par les crimes commandités par le félon. Mais peut-il lui en vouloir ? Bien sûr que non, il ordonnait, lui exécutait. C'est uniquement sa faute s'il s'est fourvoyé dans la tuerie, il aurait dû refuser tout simplement. Alors depuis le grec s'en veut. Il aimerait tellement réparer ses erreurs mais c'est trop tard. Oh, il sait parfaitement que le temps n'est plus aux regrets. Sa route doit continuer comme celle de ses camarades pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose l'en empêche, quelque chose que l'on nomme remords.

Lui n'est pas fou comme Angelo qui s'était perdu en chemin.

Lui n'est pas narcissique comme Aphrodite qui ne voyait que sa propre image se refléter dans les prunelles de ses victimes.

Lui n'est pas Shura qui était aveuglé par la Justice divine et par ses propres convictions.

Lui n'est pas sous l'emprise d'une illusion comme son ami Aiolia qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Lui n'est pas possédé par un esprit malveillant ou atteint de dédoublement de personnalité comme Saga.

Non, lui reste clairvoyant, le Juste, incarnant la chevalerie, la droiture et l'intégrité.

* * *

Milo soupire, puis pose son verre dans l'évier. A quoi bon se torturer ainsi toutes les nuits ? Peut être est-ce sa façon de se fustiger ?

Un éclair éblouit sa mémoire, elle s'affute et tout lui revient comme une vague qu'il se prend en pleine tête. Les visages apeurés de ses victimes, le sang qui éclabousse son visage, ses mains poisseuses, son sourire amère, les cris des familles, les gens qui courent se réfugier hors de sa portée. Ces missions commando avec ses amis les assassins. Des chevaliers sans scrupules à cette époque.

Tout ce temps Milo nageait dans les eaux vaseuses de la supercherie. Tu parles d'un Saint, il n'en a que le nom mais pas l'attitude. En cet instant, Milo s'abomine tout seul. Il part dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir mais voit son reflet dans le miroir. Cet autre lui. Le chevalier du passé qu'il a pris en horreur. Alors de rage, il brise cette glace avec son poing pour ne plus avoir à faire à cet ancien Milo. Il se tient le poing qu'il serre avec son autre main. La douleur n'est rien comparée à celle qu'il a infligé à d'innombrables humains. Ce n'est rien, elle passera comme avec tout le reste.

Depuis son retour parmi les vivants, le jeune homme essaye de se racheter une conduite, il veut redevenir l'homme bon, adulé et non craint qu'il était avant. Avant ce règne de terreur imposé par Saga. Il aime voir le respect dans les yeux des autres chevaliers, des élèves, des gardes et non de la peur.

Milo n'est pas un homme vil, il est compréhensif et honnête, c'est pour cela qu'il gagna l'amour du plus noble d'entre eux.

Après s'être nettoyé sa blessure et bandé la main, il regagne son salon. Regarde par la fenêtre, la nuit a encore de longues heures avant d'être détrônée par le jour. La pièce baigne dans un halo pâle. La lune se ternit, sa lumière s'amenuise elle aussi. Elle montre un chemin translucide qui le conduit jusqu'à son lit. Son lit vide depuis bien trop de nuits. Son lit froid où son amour ne vient plus le réchauffer. Où est-il parti ? Milo ne sais plus, ne sais pas, ne l'a jamais su.

* * *

Il s'assoit sur son lit et prend dans ses bras l'oreiller où _il_ dormait, respire le tissu en espérant récolter quelques effluves de parfum mais rien. Il n'obtient aucune note fraiche. Son odeur est partie comme tout le reste. Milo se retrouve seul au milieu de sa chambre, au milieu de sa vie. Il cherche en vain un signe qui pourrait le tromper mais malheureusement tout lui indique qu'il l'a perdu pour de bon.

Oui, Milo a osé dénigrer son amour quand il l'a vu se présenter en surplis noir. Ce noir qui ne colle pas à son aura si pure. Alors, il se rappelle de la véhémence dont il a fait preuve ce jour là. Il se souvient l'avoir tenu à la gorge, s'apprêtant à refermer la poigne contre le cou si frêle. Ses yeux pleuraient tout seul tandis que ceux limpides de son amant ne le voyaient pas. La dernière fois que Milo a serré son amour ce n'était que pour le supprimer, parce qu'il transgressait toutes les lois établies. Parce que Camus lui faisait honte, le blessait. Camus qui ne le regardait pas, qui ne le voyait pas. Il n'exprimait plus rien à ce moment précis. Il n'était même plus tout à fait en vie. Comment se fait-il alors que Milo ait ressenti malgré tout les pulsassions de son cœur qui l'appelait lui et lui seul ?

Il ne rêva pas, le chant incessant tambourinait dans les vaisseaux du français, sa bouche murmurait des paroles invisibles comme pour le ramener à lui. Camus ne l'a jamais quitté pendant tout ce laps de temps. Ennemis mais camarades. Camarades mais par-dessus tout âmes sœurs.

Ce soir le Verseau n'est pas là pour prendre Milo dans ses bras. Qui le réconfortera à présent ? Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Alors Milo serre plus fort le coussin contre lui, enfouit son visage dedans pour hurler sa douleur, sa peine. Il crie dans le tissu qui étouffe sa rage. Personne ne l'entendra comme d'habitude. En posant le coussin, Milo s'essuie les yeux, il pleure beaucoup trop. Le crépuscule devient son ennemi et fait ressortir toutes ses angoisses.

* * *

Il se croit seul depuis longtemps quand tout un coup une prise se referme sur ses bras. Quelqu'un est là, quelqu'un se colle contre son dos, quelqu'un lui chuchote des mots tendres. Puis les mains glissent pour l'emprisonner totalement, un étau de chair le presse contre un corps familier. Un menton se cale contre son épaule, une bouche l'effleure doucement. Un parfum embaume son odorat. Une senteur agréable de muguet, de mandarine mêlée à du jasmin et du bois de cèdre. Une odeur fraiche mais de caractère.

L'homme le berce doucement, lève une main qui vient caresser doucement sa propre joue. Milo n'ose pas se retourner, serait-ce lui ? Lui qui serait de retour ?

— Camus ? Camus c'est toi ?

— Chut ne dis rien… Oui c'est moi… Tu as encore fais un cauchemar, tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil. Tu m'empêchais de dormir, je me suis levé entre temps.

— Tu n'étais pas parti alors ?

— Non, je suis là. Je reste vers toi Milo… Tu le sais bien.

— Mais pourquoi tu n'étais plus là à mon réveil ? J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté, que je ne méritais plus ton amour…

— Idiot. Tu délires c'est tout, ce n'est rien… La fièvre t'a gagné encore une fois… Comme les autres soirs. Tu le sais parfaitement que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais puisque tu es à moi.

Le Scorpion ferme les yeux et se laisse emporter par les notes fleuries de son amant, sa voix éthérée. Camus le réconforte, l'apaise. Il faut au moins ça pour effacer ses inquiétudes. En effet, il a rêvé éveillé comme trop souvent. En se réveillant brusquement, il a cru au mirage qui se formait dans son esprit. Le prince des neiges ne le laissera pas il le lui a promis. Il ne lui en veut pas de son geste passé. Le passé appartient au passé et Camus demeure un homme de principe, il ne s'offusque pas de cette tâche d'ombre. Lui, tire un trait sur ces heures noires, parce qu'il profite de la vie qui lui est redonnée. Il comble son vide jour après jour auprès de son prince de feu.

— Camus, dis-le moi encore…

— Je ne partirais pas loin de toi. Je t'aime, tu m'appartiens.

Milo ferme les yeux en se laissant aller contre le corps élancé de son amant, prend sa main blanche et la porte à sa bouche.

Il s'apaise, mais demain tout recommencera. Ses errances, ses angoisses nocturnes, sa peur de perdre le seul être chéri. Qu'importe, Camus sera là pour l'extirper de ses inquiétudes et pour l'attirer à lui. Ils réapprendront à vivre le plus naturellement du monde. Un jour, ils y parviendront ensemble.

La lune leur offre un berceau de clarté pour illuminer leur couche ainsi que leurs cœurs voilés, intimant un espoir de renouveau. Parce que Milo aussi a le droit de vivre serein auprès de l'homme qui le connaît réellement.

 **FIN**


End file.
